


nice to meet you

by moggin



Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream is a dad, Flirting, Fluff, Idol AU, Idols, Platonic Cuddling, but not with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: The Dream Team is an internationally known idol group. Bad is touring with them. Here's how they met.prompt: idol au
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	nice to meet you

The Dream Team was arguably the most famous idol group in the world. They had several internationally successful albums and even won a grammy, but when the less-well-known-but-still-relatively-popular idol BadBoyHalo went on tour with them, they were anything but professional.

Bad was being escorted to their bus, a security guard in a black suit on either side of him. Their tall frames dwarfed his own, and he was slightly intimidated, but he would never let the feeling show on his face or in his movements. He had worked so hard to keep up this smooth, innocent persona he had created, and he wouldn’t let it be shattered by mere intimidation. Bad adjusted the black circular wire glasses that adorned his face, making eye contact with some girl on the side in the crowd(there was a crowd, for a bus?), shooting her a cute smile and a wave as he walked by. She squealed. 

The path was lined with screaming fans, and as he walked closer to the sleek bus (that had “MANHUNT” printed in large green font on the side, the title of their tour) the doors opened. First a black-haired man with a middle part and a white bandana stepped out. He wore a simple white tee with a simplistic flame design on the front, tucked on the side into black jeans. He wore an easygoing expression, smiling at the fans and waving. He walked up to one of the girls in the front, taking her hand and kissing it. Bad didn’t hear what he said, but he said something to the girl that made her pass out. Just how intense were these fans?

The next man that stepped out wore a bluish crewneck sweatshirt, tucking his soft-looking brown hair behind his ear. He had similar wire glasses to Bad, but his were sunglasses. He wore a soft smile, walking over to stand by the bus. The third member walked out of the bus, one who towered over the first two. He wore a simple white hoodie under a thick brown jacket, and ripped blue jeans on the bottom. The style reminded him of those high school movies where the jocks would all wear track jackets everywhere. This man had wavy blonde hair, and it looked really soft. Bad found himself wanting to touch it. He refrained. 

The first man who stepped off the bus strode confidently up to Bad, holding his hand out. Bad took it with a smile, expecting a handshake, but was pulled into a quick hug. The fans’ screams got louder at the action. Bad shyly returned the gesture before they broke apart and the man shot him an award-winning smile, a hand still on Bad’s shoulder.. “I’m Sapnap.” Sapnap’s voice was fun, not too deep and full of mischief. It had a soft edge to it, not in his tone, and Bad found himself immediately caring for the man like a little brother. Sapnap sure had charisma, if not an idea of personal space.

“Bad. Nice to meet you.” Bad smiled back, and Sapnap turned to go sign an autograph. The second man came up to him, holding out a hand. Bad didn’t know what to expect this time, so he apprehensively took the man’s hand. Surprisingly, the man just gently shook his hand. “I’m George.”

_I like his accent,_ Bad thought. The third man came up behind George, lazily throwing an arm around the british man and patting Bad on the shoulder like an uncle. “And I’m Dream. You must be Bad?”

“That’s me.” Bad smiled again. 

Dream smiled, looking between the two men. “Your glasses are like George’s.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess.” George’s responses were simple, and at first glance, Bad thought he seemed rather boring. He was british with a silky voice, but Bad didn’t see very many classic idol qualities. Like smiling and interacting with fans. George did none of that. Dream was a different story.

The giant man was flirtatious and playful. He reminded Bad of a golden retriever. He had a deep, gravelly voice that almost made Bad swoon, and his laugh was something else. It kind of sounded like a kettle. It was strangely endearing. “Well, we’re done here. Let’s get on the bus. Did you bring any stuff?”

“Yeah.” Bad looked behind him at another security guard who was carrying a large briefcase. Dream made eye contact with the guard and walked over to him, releasing George. When he got to the man, he gestured to the case. Sapnap had come back from signing the autograph, putting a possessive hand on George’s waist and pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Bad barely picked up George’s playfully discontent groan.

“I can take this,” Dream said. The guard looked put off by the action, saying he could put it on the bus, but Dream just shushed him and told him he had done a great job. The shock on the guard’s face was gone as quickly as it had come, and he looked over to Bad for permission. Bad nodded, just as confused. Dream smiled and took the case, walking back to the bus and walking wordlessly up the steps to put the case inside. Bad followed awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself. When he passed Sapnap and George, Sapnap said calmly to him, “Bad, that’s normal. Dream takes care of us, he likes taking care of people.” The _let him_ was heavily implied.

Bad turned his head to Sapnap, nodding and making his stance more sure. He followed Dream onto the bus, tailed by Sapnap and George.

He put his hands together and thanked Dream for bringing his stuff in, a gesture at which Dream just smiled at and nodded.“Hey Bad?”

“Yes?” Bad couldn’t help the small, virtually unnoticeable spike in his anxiety; Dream’s tone gave nothing away. He could be about to say he wanted to kill Bad, or that he he liked having him here, and Bad couldn’t tell which it would be from that deep, even voice. 

“Are you comfortable being…” Dream looked to the ceiling(which was comically close to his head, tall bitch) “touchy?”

Bad tilted his head cutely, still keeping up his persona in private, since he didn’t know these people that well and they were only the most popular idol group in the entire world. “What do you mean?”

Sapnap chimed in. “We’re very touchy with each other. We want to know if you’re okay with us being touchy with you. We don’t want to make you uncomfy.” He stepped in front of Dream and guided his hands so the taller man’s arms encircled him, and Dream leaned into the touch, resting his head on Sapnap’s. 

“Oh, uh, I’m fine with it. I like hugs.” He mindlessly fiddled with the hem of his black shirt. He had worn a plain black tee tucked into red and black plaid slacks. He had shiny black dress shoes on. His innocent face and light brown hair didn’t match his dark, almost sultry attire at all. He found he liked the contrast, and later on when he checked twitter he would find that his fans liked it too.

That night, they didn’t have any shows planned. The four of them were lying on the couch, Dream with a protective arm around Bad and one over Sapnap. Sapnap was simply leaning against him, while Bad was snuggling into his side. George was lying on his side in between Sapnap’s legs, with his head on Sapnap’s chest. He was wrapped up in a heavy blanket, asleep. Sapnap was petting his hair affectionately. 

They were technically watching a movie, but none of them were paying attention. It wasn’t long before Bad was asleep, too.

When they woke up in the morning, none of them questioned that Bad had cuddled up to Dream, burying his head under his neck and hugging him with his entire body. George snapped a photo of the scene, a selfie that showed him in his blanket with Sapnap, who was asleep and lying on Dream, and Bad lying on Dream too, an arm slung over Dream’s broad chest. Dream looked content and happy, too. The photo would blow up on twitter mere minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! day 8! im late i knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wanna participate? it doesnt matter how late u are lmao come join it's a good time https://discord.gg/XmqNfG2Q8N
> 
> im doing this challenge with @WhimsicalMercy and @leggyman so you should 1000000000% check out their fics because they. are. legendary.


End file.
